


Finding Marinette

by Opaldreams1458



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, SADrien, pregnancy mention, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opaldreams1458/pseuds/Opaldreams1458
Summary: Reverse Prompt: you’re always sneaking out at night and it’s really suspicious so i follow you and get myself into trouble and you save me and then yell at me for following you.
Adrien relents on time spent at patrols instead of with his pregnant wife. Little does he know they have more in common than he thinks.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soundofez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundofez/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Looking for Adrien](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262899) by [soundofez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundofez/pseuds/soundofez). 



> Huge thanks to my beta Ana for all the help. This is the second thing she read for me because I was too nervous about what to use.

He hates this. He hates sneaking away from her now of all times, with her carrying his child- his Emma. He doesn’t have much of a choice...it's his duty as Chat Noir to watch Paris, because if he doesn’t then nobody will. Just like his Marinette, Ladybug is pregnant and unable to do her duty - for now.. The thought of a pregnant woman doing yo-yo acrobatics across the Parisian skyline makes him nervous just imagining it/ Even picturing his wife   _ working _ right now makes him sweat. Regretfully, he yet again kisses her head, covers her with blankets up to her neck, and leaves. He waits until he’s a block away from the house to transform, whispering to Plagg about how he wishes he didn’t need to leave her. However, they both know him whining about it is useless. Technically he didn’t need to take both patrols, and actually hadn’t spoken to Ladybug about it,, he feels obligated to his job as Paris’ black cat. Obligated to his partner as well, who at the moment is undisposed but wouldn’t want Paris to suffer for her sake. He wants her to feel a sense of ease as she’s at home with child.

 

Leaping across rooftops as fast as he can, he covers the route in an hour,sneaking into bed quiet as a cat with help of the miraculous. Sliding into bed next to her, his hand tangles in her hair as he whispers how sorry he is, how much he loves her, and how he promises it’ll end soon. He rolls facing her, Plagg nestled against his back as the Kwami nuzzles into him, “It’ll go by fast kid.” 

  
Adrien surely hopes it does; the guilt has been eating at him for weeks now. It isn't the time to be leaving her, and he knows it's tough on her to carry a child, but he promises that soon he will take a break. That way if she goes into labor he will be there. Having her carry that burden alone wouldn’t be right, and he will be a better father than his had been. 

 

* * *

  
  


One night, a month after he started leaving in the night to fight crime, he comes home to an empty bed. She’s been gone awhile, he can sense it. The bed isn’t warm when he touches it and instantly his stomach pitfalls to his feet.    
  
“Marinette?” He calls out, searching the house as if by chance she would come sneaking out of a darkened kitchen with milk or cookies in her hands, but when she doesn’t answer him instantly he realizes she’s not home. She’s gone.    
  
“Plagg!” He screams out, suddenly relinquishing his transformation, grabbing his phone from his pocket, which has no calls or texts from her at all. Not that he’s surprised at that notion, because when she has a mission in mind she does it without help, but right now when she’s pregnant he wants her safe. Needs them safe.    
  
His fingers fumble for her number, which is the only number he’s dialed in weeks because - work, a pregnant wife, and saving Paris left him very little time to himself (not that he would ever complain, because this is the life he’s always always dreamed for). Before she can even answer he’s out the door, transformed, with his phone in his hand, and running full force.    
  
He knows her too well, he knows where she is without her saying so. The only place she ever goes is her parent’s bakery. She craves sweets; sometimes he wonders how she hasn’t gained more weight than the small baby bump in her center.. 

 

“I am so sorry,” he cries through the receiver. Already nervous tears are welling in his eyes because she woke up without him, “Wait for me, please, Marinette, I am so sorry I wasn’t there when you woke up—”

 

“I’ll meet you on the way, I just said goodbye to Mama,” 

 

He gives her no time to finish, because he sees her before she has a chance. He doesn’t need to say the words for the transformation to end, Plagg just senses the need and allows it to fade before Adrien runs into Marinette full tilt. She falters on her feet for a brief second before his hands by reflex come out to grab her, whirling her into his chest, his hands gripping at her tightly.    
  
_ This is the last time _ he promises himself, “I’m sorry,” he’s panting, the scent of her shampoo is enveloping his nostrils now, and he’s already so certain she won't forgive him that his heart is clenched in worry, “I— I couldn’t sleep, so I went out for a walk, and then— I forgot my phone, too, like a fool— can you ever forgive me, Marinette?” 

 

“Of course I forgive you,” she sighs, and he takes it as exhaustion because his stubborn wife had just walked at least five blocks. With her swollen feet and aching back she should be in bed, and as he carried her home, he was glad to feel her body slowly limp in his arms with relief from her fatigue. 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  


As months passed, the increasing burden of his demanding jobs and worry for his wife were mentally pulling him apart. He knew without a doubt that soon something would have to give, and the baby -his baby- would be here soon. Every night seemed to run together now, and he wasn’t certain how many months it’d been since he had taken the extra tasks of Ladybug’s patrols upon himself. Petty crimes, sirens, car crashes, Chat Noir was there for so many and helped save the day; but the one person he really needed to be there for was home alone instead of warm against him, instead of sleeping in his arms. 

 

Adrien couldn’t think of all the unnecessarily repeated nights he’d spoken to Plagg about his worries. They’d always start with Adrien fretting over his wife’s pregnancy, about how he wanted to be there for her. He’d go through stages of grief and then Plagg would say, ‘She’ll be fine’ with an almost knowing smile, and that smile was the one reason Adrien would relent. Plagg was never great at making him feel at ease, but these past few months it was as if he knew something that Adrien didn’t and that knowledge immensely settled the soon-to-be father’s nerves.    
  
Tonight something felt strange to Adrien; his anxiety was dialed to a higher degree. Every noise, every shadow in the dark had him worried, and for what reason he wasn’t certain at all. He’d always been a firm believer that if his wife was in trouble he would instantly know. He called it his ‘spidey sense’, just something that he’d always felt in his gut when Marinette was into some sort of trouble she shouldn’t be. A fight with Alya, the time she had gotten fired, when she’d stepped off of the bus too fast and had broken her ankle. Somehow, even across town something inside him flipped like a switch and he knew he needed to see or call her. Weirdly, tonight this was how he felt but it wasn’t until an hour had passed and he was just heading back home that his world slowed to a stand-still. Every hair on his arms stood up, his heart quickened and he was running without reason towards something-towards Marinette. 

 

Leaping from roof to roof, his brain was a muddled mess of thoughts of why his body was reacting so suddenly. What was wrong? Was she in labor?...no she shouldn’t be, right? It’d only been a few months, it wasn’t time yet. Finally he found her. She was standing in the snow, soaking wet from the legs down. . She was shivering, and yet the look on her face when he landed was one of complete disconcern. 

 

“What are you doing out here Marinette?” His voice spilled from his lips without thought. He knew he shouldn’t call her by her first name, he should be calling her princess,kissing her hands. Instead he was chiding her, his voice far too shrill. He was too upset with her, too upset that there she was standing in the snow, freezing... wet from her water breaking. 

 

“Good evening, Chat Noir,” Marinette says to him a bit too coldly, shocking him at the sound of her voice spitting at him. He shouldn’t be, he realizes, because it’s not her husband standing before her now... he tries his best to look unaffected. He trains his face to look blank as she leans against the window of a shop, her face growing paler, “I didn’t realize we were on a first-name basis.”

 

“I can handle myself these days,” he tries to brag but it hurts him to pretend, god he can’t stand the act tonight, not now. Not while she is looking that way, not while she’s in pain, “I won’t get used to it, though. I promise to wait for you.”

 

She looks at him but the fight in her eyes is gone, blue eyes drained lifeless; those eyes that are always filled with such fervor are glassy and cold. All he can do is slowly walk near her, restraining himself from grabbing her and forcing her to the hospital. She needs a doctor.    
  
She needs to be warm. 

  
  
  
  


“You shouldn’t be here. You’re nearly due, and it’s so cold— Marinette, are you okay?” His eyes are wide, and his brows are tilted with terror as she slumps down just as her voice gives away. 

 

“Fine, I’m—” A wave of pain shoots from her womb and he can see the look fill her face. And in that moment,he scoops her into his arms, ignoring the  small grunt that escaped her as if she wanted to disagree. She relented the pain just too much for her. 

 

It shouldn’t be like this. It should be them together at the hospital. It should have been her rushing in with him smiling as she claims to be in labor, and he would be in a tizzy trying to find the car carrier for the baby, scrambling for her bags. It should be her giggling at him, telling him to calm down. Not this. 

 

“What are you doing out here, Marinette?” He begs, all tone of ‘Chat’ and his polish faded. It was just Adrien and his wife at this moment and she nestles closer to him, making his hands grip her tighter. 

“I was looking for my husband.” She claims, gritting her teeth through the waves of contractions that take her next. 

 

If he wasn’t so concerned for her at that moment he might have broken. It took every bit of restraint inside him to hold himself together, as he carried her, “Oh, Marinette,” And in that moment it all clicks. Why she was at the bakery, why she was here now...she honestly thought he was betraying her trust. 

 

“I am so sorry.”

 

She goes limp against him, making him instinctively hold her tighter, “I just wanted to find him,” Wetness hits what bit of skin is exposed of his neck;she was crying and his heart tore in two,“I just wanted to know why—why he keeps leaving.”

 

He pauses, turning his neck to press a kiss against her forehead which is burning hot, fevering from being in the cold. 

 

“It wasn’t supposed to be this way,” she sobs. “He isn’t supposed to be like that.”

 

“Do you really think that he would betray your trust?” He asks her honestly, afraid to hear her answer, because he would like to think she trusted him more than that. 

 

“I don’t know what to think,” Marinette is louder now, her sobs deafening his left ear. 

 

“Do you trust him so little?” Adrien asks, his voice is cracking and he knows one more word and he might lose himself into tears, but he presses on, landing moments later in the lot of the hospital. 

 

“I don’t kn-know,” She pauses, leaving his heart to drop waiting on the answer, “I want to, but what else am I supposed to think?”

 

All Adrien can do is laugh, but it's nerves, it’s from the hilarity of the one moment he finally tells her now. It’s because he waited too long to keep this secret from her and now there’s no way out because it’s either this or let her keep thinking he’s violating their marriage. He takes a breath, praying that secretly being a superhero is an offence she will pardon.,  “I suppose the truth is a little far-fetched,” he says, sighing as the transformation releases before her eyes. 

  
  


“Adrien?” she says, her eyes blinking as if it were an illusion. He couldn’t help but think he might have done the same thing in her shoes. 

 

“I’m so sorry it had to be like this, Marinette,” he whispers, holding her tightly, as he walks inside the hospital. She’s out of it, barely hanging on and all he can do is find a nurse in the hallway to sign her in but his wife just will not let go of him. She’s burrowed tightly against his shoulder ,eyes closed, in so much pain that her brows are furrowed. It’s unbearable to see her look this way, but she’s in good hands now. 

 

“Marinette,” his voice tells her softly, tugging at her arms to finally sit her in a wheelchair that the nurse has waiting, “You have to let go. I promise, I will stay with you, but Emma is coming.”

 

“Louis,” she corrects. Clutching at his hand,she blinks up at him astonished at the voice that came along with the man’s image, “Adrien… where have you been?” She pleads. 

 

He blinks down at her, and his hand squeezing her for reassurance, “I can't tell you here.” He wants to but too many eyes, “I won’t hide from you anymore, though. It’s not fair for you.”

 

There are no more words between them, then, not for a long time, only screams and sobs and crooning from his wife. She is a trooper even then, tilting her head to look at him here and there, as if he might disappear, but he won't. He makes sure to let her know that as he holds her hands in his, squeezing through the pushing that is tearing her apart. 

 

When they return home, exhausted, they tuck Louis into the crib that has been waiting empty in their bedroom. Adrien sinks onto their bed beside Marinette, so glad to be home staring at their child, sitting with his wife. He feels safe, (home is where the heart is after all) but he remembers there is so much to discuss even if he wants nothing more than to sleep. 

  
  


“Marinette,” Adrien finally whispers, “How long were you looking for me?”

 

“That night? About a quarter hour.” She says, her eyes drooping with fatigue as she nestles in beside him. 

 

He tilts toward her, and she tilts away. He pauses, and she can feel him searching her face.

 

“It wasn’t only that night, was it?”

 

She’s looking at him sullenly and he can only grip the insides of his palms. He knows the answer will not be what he wants to hear. He knows it’s going to make him regret taking on the extra patrols... even without her speaking the look she gives him is enough. 

 

“How long?”

 

His voice breaks as he pushes her to answer again when she refuses, “Please. I have to know how long… how many nights I left you alone.” He’s broken and grabs hold of her, burying his face into her hair, trembling.

 

“Three months.”

  
His heart can't take the answer she gives, and he curses out a reply. How could she even forgive him now? 

 

“Who is she?” 

 

In his mind he replayed her words over and over. She’s looking at him with lowered lids, her mouth is chewing between her teeth as she waits on the answer that she thinks he’s going to give her. It isn’t true. It would never be true. He loves her too much, how could she not trust him? 

 

“Who is who?” Adrien can’t believe it and stutters, “Wait— you still think—”

  
  


“But you can’t be Chat Noir.”

 

Adrien peeks down at her, one green eye glinting faintly, using his best Chat Noir grin, he summons a look that he feels his alter ego would give, hoping to reassure her. 

 

“Oh,” Marinette says faintly. “It wasn’t a dream after all.”

 

He’s smirking now, unable to control how happy he is to see her blush, “Why, princess, do you usually dream of Chat Noir?”

 

She says something that he can’t hear and he asks,“What?”

 

“N-nothing. I miss you, I miss  _ sex _ ,” She blurts out, “I thought— I thought maybe you did, too.”

  
  


Adrien snorts without meaning to, nearly not being able to believe his wife's own words. He’s missed it too, so much, but she was so blunt he couldn’t help but laugh. “Marinette, I love you,” He tells her bringing, his hands to her cheeks before he presses his lips to hers. They’re both heated, their movements gaining momentum keeping their breathing ragged. 

 

He doesn’t want to stop her, but it's too soon after Louis, and they can’t be too careful. He could hurt her, she did after all just give birth and that isn’t an easy task. As much as he wants her, as much as he wishes he could continue their passionate kisses and take it further he has to stop her.  “Not yet,” he reminds her, his voice strained with longing. 

 

“But, Adrien,” She whines and Adrien sighs, because the whine only makes him more frustrated but as she giggles out the rest of her words he can’t help but smile. “I definitely missed that.” 

 

“I didn’t want to risk it,” Even though his stomach is knotted and his blood is flowing, “I didn’t think it would be wise.” His eyes trail down to her still swollen belly and places a gentle hand there as if stating his reasoning and he knows she realizes it as well. 

 

“I forgive you, Adrien,” She teases kissing his jaw before she prods him in the side, “This time.”

 

“I don’t deserve you, princess.” He doesn’t, and he knows it  He has always thought so. Even now, with a child on the other end of the room and the two of them with lips still stinging. Adrien knows he’s lucky. 

  
  


“I’m heading out,” Adrien states as he stands there in the mask with his body lingering out of their large bedroom window, “Ladybug isn’t back yet,” He doesn’t want to leave them right now, not yet but duty calls him.

 

“You’ve been picking up Ladybug’s patrol shifts also? No wonder you were out so much. Weren’t you tired?”

 

“I do what I must for Paris and my Lady would be disappointed if I didn’t. Take care of Louis, love.”

 

“Be safe, Chat Noir,” His wife calls after him, and he smiles as he leaps off into the night. 

 

He moves quickly but studies the area intensely. The patrol area is larger now that there isn't two of them to split it but he refuses to leave Marinette tonight with Louis for too long. She needs rest and recovery and with him gone there wouldn’t be enough to share the load. Louis so far has been a happy child, with bright blonde hair and blue crystal eyes. Smiling and cooing through everything, even when he’s tired. Adrien thinks that he must have gotten all the greatest parts of his parents, even his mother's freckles and his nose. He wants nothing more than to be there with them both now, so he hurries as fast as his legs can take him through Paris’ streets. 

  
  


He stops within the hour at the end point, catching his breath for a moment before he rushes back home and he’s surprised to see his Ladybug standing on the rooftop with a babe in a sling around her chest. 

  
She smiles and waves at him before she calls out, “Chat Noir!” 

 

“Ladybug!” he’s so excited his smile is lopsided and he’s bounding to get to her, “You’re back!” 

 

“I am. I wanted to introduce you to my son.”

 

He’s by her side fast, eager to meet her son but it dawns on him that something is strange. The sling is familiar, the same color yellow with little frogs. Alya had given one to Marinette and himself as a gift. “ _ It’s a coincidence” _ he thinks as he strides slowly towards his partner. 

 

“Miss me?” Ladybug chuckles, giving him a careful one-armed hug.

 

“You have the same baby carrier my wife does,” he says slowly, nearly unable to keep his mouth shut. 

 

Ladybug is smirking, but he doesn’t see because his eyes are too focused on the child next to her bosom. “Want to see him?”

 

All he can do is nod as Ladybug moves the wrapping only enough for him to catch sight of the child’s head. His blonde curls are tucked behind a knitted beanie that he swears Marinette had knitted Louis. His heart catches in his throat as he blinks down at the boy he knows is his son. 

 

“Louis?” Chat Noir finally asks, disbelieving, and then, “Marinette?”

 

“Right in two,  _ mon chaton _ .” 

 

His is dumbfounded as he steps back, his eyes furiously blinking, mouth agape.

 

“You know, this means we’ll have to find a really good babysitter.” His wife mentions with a chuckle.

 

Before he can think her hands are at his bell, pulling his eyes from the child to her’s as she presses her lips softly to his. His ears and heart are singing, she’s home to him. Now there will never be any miscommunication between them again, because they both have a secret to share. The same secret. 


End file.
